The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a selective ECC function for reducing refresh current and refresh power.
Semiconductor memory devices are used in a wide variety of electronic devices. Portable devices that are battery driven, such as mobile phones, smart phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) may benefit from semiconductor memory devices that consume relatively low amounts of power. Volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), among semiconductor memory devices, may perform a refresh operation to retain stored data. As the memory capacitance increases, the refresh time of memory cells may also increase. When the refresh time of the memory cells of the DRAM increases, refresh current and refresh power of the memory cells may increase.